User blog:XD1/Fox Films SDCC 2014 Lineup
Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment Unveils Robust Line-Up of Film and Television Favorites at San Diego Comic-Con Get Your Exclusives Before They’re Gone at Fox Booth #4229 :WHAT : Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment is bringing an extensive showcase of Comic-Con exclusives and fan favorites to San Diego for 2014 including: ::● PLANET OF THE APES: CAESAR’S WARRIOR COLLECTION :::○ Be the first to pre-order this 4-disc limited-edition collection at a special Comic-Con price featuring RISE OF THE PLANET OF THE APES and DAWN OF THE PLANET OF THE APES on Blu-ray, DVD and Digital HD packaged in a fiercely lifelike replica bust of Caesar wearing his tribal war paint. Designed by WETA, the special effects masters responsible for bringing Caesar to life on film, this must-own collection also includes an all-new 32-page booklet “Planet of the Apes: Building an Icon” that explores WETA’s creation of the Caesar replica, four battle-ready ape collectible character cards and hours of special features. Available this Holiday season. ::● THE FAULT IN OUR STARS :::○ Get your SDCC exclusive collectible mini-poster when you pre-order THE FAULT IN OUR STARS Blu-ray. ::● SONS OF ANARCHY THE COLLECTOR SET :::○ Catch up on the complete F/X series with a special branded lanyard containing video clips from all seasons and pre-order the complete series box set featured in a customized recreation of the iconic SAMCRO clubhouse table. ::● HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER: THE WHOLE STORY :::○ Pre-order the whole story at Comic-Con and receive a collectible poster replica of the print Josh Radnor commissioned for the cast and crew of “How I Met Your Mother” in celebration of the series finale featuring call backs and references to all nine seasons of the show. ::● 24: LIVE ANOTHER DAY :::○ Fans that pre-order Jack Bauer’s latest adventure will receive the collectible comic “24: Underground” from IDW publishing ::● AMERICAN HORROR STORY: COVEN :::○ Celebrate the Emmy® nominated mini-series release of the F/X horror anthology with your very own Voodoo Doll from Marie Laveau when you pre-order. ::● FARGO SEASON ONE :::○ Pre-order the FX hit mini-series that received 18 Emmy® nominations and get an exclusive Fargo knit beanie while supplied last :: ● FOX & MGM COMIC-CON 2014 EXCLUSIVE BLU-RAY PACKAGING :::○ Each title includes a matching and numbered limited edition lithograph :::○ Sci-Fi: ALIEN, THE FLY (1958) and ROBOCOP (1987) :::○ Comedy Classics: YOUNG FRANKENSTEIN and THE PRINCESS BRIDE :::○ Cult: FIGHT CLUB, THE BOONDOCK SAINTS and EDWARD SCISSORHANDS ::● THE TERMINATOR :::○ Purchase the Blu-ray in honor of the 30th anniversary of this iconic film and receive an exclusive La Boca-designed poster. ::● MR. PEABODY AND SHERMAN :::○ Unleash the fun and pick up a limited pop vinyl figurine of Mr. Peabody or Sherman when you pre-order this hilarious comedy-adventure from DreamWorks Animation. ::● HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 :::○ Get the official SDCC 2014 edition “Toothless” battle figurine available for purchase; pre-order DreamWorks Animation’s HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 and receive the collectible “Toothless” battle figurine as a gift with purchase. :WHERE : Booth #4229 – Twentieth Century Fox, Comic-Con International at the San Diego Convention Center :WHEN : Wednesday, July 23 – Sunday, July 27, 2014 Category:Blog posts Category:Comic Con 2014 Category:SDCC 2014